Spirited Away: Dark Shadow
by Vahkhiin
Summary: This is the part two of Spirited Away: Returning..The once perfect Nushi Family, has now been torn apart. Kohaku & Chihiro's son, is taken away. Chihiro's life, is in the Shadow's hands. You really have to read Spirited Away:Returning before you read thi
1. Happy Moments lost

**Thank you to all who reviewed to spirited Away: Returning. **

**Anyway..This is the part two..I hope you enjoy it.**

"Zeniba, uh, may we return home today," Kohaku asked, he held Kohiro as he slept.

As the days passed Kohiro's hair started to grow. Small little fluffs of hair.

He followed his father in looks, his eyes were unique each eye had a small swirl or brown in the jade.

His hair was brown, which he inherited from his mother.

Zeniba bowed slightly and answered. "I can't see why not, Chihiro's all healed and fine, and Kohiro is as cute as ever"

Kohaku smiled. "thanks for everything,"

"Just don't forget to visit dear boy, I want to see him as he gradually grows," Zeniba said, looking at Kohiro's sleeping form.

Kohaku chuckled. "Feel free to drop by at the bath house, I'm sure Chihiro and Kohiro will be there with me," Kohaku said.

Zeniba smiled. Slightly. "I might, now go already, Chihiro is probably wondering where you two are,"

Kohaku nodded and walked off towards the room.

HE opened the door quietly, hoping that he didn't wake Chihiro.

CHIHIRO"S POV 

'I am not asleep Kohaku, you can just open the door normally,' I say in Kohaku's head.

I saw Kohaku smile.

"Well Zeniba said we can go home today," Kohaku excitedly said smiling.

"I just can't wait to sleep on our bed, this bed is too bumpy," I say.

Kohaku walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed. He used his free hand to feel the brush his hand over the bed.

He nodded. "True,"

I smile. "Can't wait, when are we leaving," I asked.

"Now," he said.

"Now," I asked.

I continued. "But we haven't packed," I say.

Kohaku smiled, he looked around the room and waved his hand.

He stared back at me. "You and your magic," I say, with a frown.

I added in a whisper. "Show off,"

"awww…honey don't worry, you'll figure out that part of the magic soon enough," Kohaku said, which sort of comforted me. He's always so sweet. Sometimes I wonder what I did to deserve such a wonderful guy.

He bent down and kissed my forehead.

"Come on, lets go," He said, standing up.

I caught his hand.

I gave him one of my puppy dog faces.

"Ok, I'll use my magic to bring you outside," Kohaku dreaded.

I smiled. "thank you, Kohaku you're the best," I say.

Kohaku smiled sarcastically. "OH I know," he said.

He flicked his finger and I was in the air.

Good thing I was wearing long pants and a shirt.

Hehehe…I just hate wearing dresses.

I smiled to Kohaku.

Kohaku frowned as I floated out of the room. He didn't like using his magic on me sometimes. I asked him why once.

"Kohaku why do you dislike using your magic on me," 

"_Chihiro, I believe that using my magic on you is bad, because I'm not really sure if I'm hurting you or helping you, the magic that I send out sometimes may go the wrong way, you know what I mean,"_

"_Kohaku I know you would always use your good magic on me, I know you will never intentionally hurt me, but sometimes I need your magic to help me go through this pregnancy," _

I smiled that the thought, Kohaku was always so caring.

HE was the last to walk out of the door, with the bags following.

Zeniba shaked her head. "You two and your magic," she said looking from Kohaku to me, and the bags.

I smiled. "I just love my husband," I say.

Zeniba smiled. "Well take care you two, Kohaku, protect these two with your life," She said, finger pointing to Kohaku.

Kohaku answered sarcastically "Sometimes I wonder even though Chihiro and me are king and queen how somehow you are not afraid of either of us,"

Zeniba chuckled lightly. "My dear boy, I know you're king and queen, I also know that you two would never do anything to harm me," Zeniba said.

"Okay, bye and remember to drop by at the bath house," I say, floating out of the house.

I heard Zeniba saying to Kohaku. "One scratch on either Chihiro or Kohiro Kohaku and you'll hear from me, guard these two with your life," Zeniba said.

The next thing I knew Kohaku was standing behind me.

"Shall we," he asked.

I smiled.

He handed over Kohiro to me giving him a light kiss on the head before dropping him off lightly on my arms.

HE stepped back still staring at me. He mouthed. 'I love you,'

I smile. "I love you too," I say.

He transformed into his dragon form.

Even though he was in dragon form, he still somehow managed to smile just for me.

I smile back.

I floated over so that I sat on his back.

I held onto Kohiro for dear life. The biggest fear of mine, was accidentally letting go.

But I know if anything like that ever happened, Kohaku would rescue him.

The bags sat neatly on Kohaku's back. Not even tipping as we took off.

We glided through the sky, through clouds.

I lay back slightly on Kohaku's back.

12 years ago, Kohaku's back wasn't really the type that you could lye on.

But now, he's grown, and so has his dragon form, making his back a bit wider.

Counting all the beds that I've ever slept on, I have to say Kohaku's back is unbelievably comfortable.

I hold on tightly on Kohiro.

I closed my eyes, still holding on tightly on Kohiro.

Falling, deeper, deeper into sleep.

When suddenly.

Something hit us.

I jolted upright.

"What was that," I asked.

"I think that evil spirit that we saw the day Kohiro was born I think he's back," Kohaku said in my head.

"Kohaku, what if he…"

I think some how Kohaku knew what I was going to say. He replied sternly in my head " It's not going to happen,"

The baby that laid in my arms, weren't there anymore.

I looked around.

"Kohaku, he's got Kohiro," I say.

I look around in the sky, my eyes landed at the tail end of Kohaku. The shadow, was so big, that we were just a spec in it's view.

Lying in his hand was Kohiro, his eyes open, he was shaking with fear.

My baby. "I'm sorry Kohaku, I have to get our baby back," I say before running and jumping off Kohaku's back.

"Chihiro, Nooo,"

The dark shadow grasped me.

"Trying to get your son back," He asked.

HE didn't have a face, it was covered with a big hood. His voice was very low.

I tried reaching over to Kohiro. It was no use, he was too far away.

The Evil Shadow's Sword raised, pointing towards my head.

It flew forward, just missing my head, but not my arm.

Sliced open, the blood poured down my sleve.

I stare at my wound.

"Aaaahhh," I scream. The Pain is so intense.

I could only barely hear the shadow say "…experiencing is me… eating you from the inside…..eventually you will die,"

My eyes were covered in blackness I could no longer see anything.

All I felt was the dark shadow's hand tipping me slightly over.

Then I was falling, falling, falling.

Something caught me.

It laid me gently on the ground.

I could feel it's tears dripping onto me.

I could only hear faintly of a soft sound of him breathing.

I could smell clearly though. I could feel it's trembling hands holding me.

It had a smell that was a mixture of the river and pouring rain. The kind of smell that you smelt when it was about to rain. That musky smell.

I know this smell. What is it.

Then it hit me.

"Kohaku," I whisper.

**Just thought I'd leave a cliffy...lol..hehe**

**I hope you enjoyed it....**

**Review and let me know..**


	2. Evil Magic

**I am so sorry i haven't posted this up..sorry..I just started school..In australia..school just started..sorry..here it is though :D..please forgive me. **

**Anyway special thanks to those who reviewed **

**RiceBallPlum - You didn't have to sacrifice your sleep..lol..thanks..this is the longest review that i've recieved. THANKS FOR REVIEWING. **

**Jessica - here it is..Hope you enjoy it . :D..Thanks for reviewing **

**gurl in shorts/man in bra - here it is..u can be cheered up now :D..enjoy..Thanks for reviewing **

**Shamanbabe - here's chapter 2..sorry bout the cliffy :P..enjoy..Thanks for reviewing. **

* * *

Kohaku stood there trembling. His tears falling lightly onto Chihiro.

"Kohaku..Hurts," Chihiro whispered.

Kohaku leaned down and slipped his hand onto her cheek.

"Chihiro," he whispered.

Sadness in his voice. His partner, soul mate, lover, the mother of his child, laid there dying before him.

He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," He said between the tears.

His voice trembled as he said it.

He looked over at her wound. Studying it closer. It was the wound of the shadow's sword. A wound in which he is unable to heal, this particular wound cannot be healed by any healing magic, only defeating the one that gave the magic will cut off the poison.

Kohaku's face filled with hatred, he looked up at the dark spirit.

The dark spirit was laughing, at the sight of the once perfect family.

"The poison of dark magic is eating her away Kohaku, in a matter of 2 days it will slowly eat away her body from the inside, the pain that she is experiencing is intense, there is no cure Kohaku, face it, she will.."

"She will not," I say, standing up.

"You dare stand up to me, if you haven't noticed Kohaku I am holding your son in my hands, only I give the commands to stand and talk to me so rudely,"

"please, do not harm Kohiro, please just take me instead," Kohaku pleaded as he watched the very moment of his son being tortured. His sudden change of emotion shocked Chihiro.

She could hear slightly, the faint words of "not harm Kohiro….take me instead,"

She couldn't move, she can't do anything to help Kohaku.

Chihiro laid on the ground in front of him, slightly breathing, her eyes closed.

She lightly whispered. "Ko…haku…n..no"

Kohaku turned back to Chihiro.

"Why should I take you instead, with you I can do nothing, your magic is just a spec compared to Kohiro, with his life, magic, his soul, I can do anything I want," The Evil Shadow cried.

Kohiro laid in his boney fingers shaking with fear.

Kohaku looked down at Chihiro and took her hand. With is free hand he removed his crown and gently placed it on Chihiro's head. The two crowns linked on together like one.

He whispered one final time. "I love you Chihiro, I promise I will make it back to see your beautiful smile again" before transforming into his dragon form.

With one final glance at Chihiro He took off. Even in dragon form, his tears still fell.

A silent whisper could be heard in his head. "Kohaku I love you too, please get our baby back" It was Chihiro.

Kohaku didn't look back instead flew forward to his destination.

Tears were spilling from Kohaku's eyes the fur on his face was already soaking wet.

He knew that using all his energy and magic, he can destroy the evil Shadow, but with the cost of his life.

From Kohaku's dragon form, he transformed into human.

He floated in the sky, glowing.

"Give me my son back," Kohaku said, glaring at the Dark Shadow.

"Kohaku, you have no chance of…….."

Kohaku sent glow balls towards him.

The dark shadow laughed "You think your puny little glow balls are going to harm me, they are nothing Kohaku,"

The dark Shadow raised his hand

A blast of darkness rushed over the land.

All the trees turned black.

Kohaku was hit by the great force.

He was thrown back.

Wiping the blood away from his mouth.

Kohaku's final decision was made.

He flew towards the Shadow.

HE flew through white clouds. The Shadow had vanished.

It spoke in Kohaku's head. "Too slow dragon boy, your son is now mine,"

Kohaku's tears fell. His only son, taken away.

"Where are you," Kohaku screamed.

"I'll make you a deal dragon boy, fight me tomorrow 5pm Sharp, later and the match is over, if you win, you get your son back along with the life of your wife, you loose and I get the joy of eating you, your wife and taking your son's soul," The shadow said in Kohaku's head.

IT took awhile to get this all in.

'What if I loose, get a grip of yourself Kohaku, you have to do this, not for yourself, not for your life, do it for you family,' Kohaku thought.

"I'll fight you, 5pm sharp," Kohaku said.

"Because I'm just so nice, Kohaku, I'll ware off the poison on your wife, but not fully, just a slower process besides if I win, I want to eat her fresh, 5pm sharp," The shadow said one final time.

Kohaku flew to Chihiro.

He knealed down next to Chihiro's form.

Her eyes were closed.

Her chest slightly rising and falling.

The blood coming out from the wound, seemed to stop. A small scab grew over it.

He took Chihiro in his arms and flew.

Flew to one place that he knew was safe.

One place where people would be there to help him.

To comfort him and his wife.

His family was ruined. His wife slowly dying before him. Being eaten away in front of his eyes, and there was nothing he could do about it.

His tears fell as he flew.

He landed softly on the bridge.

Slowly as he walked over the bridge, the on lookers had their mouths open.

They saw the crown that I and Chihiro wore.

After they had put a name to us. They rushed over helping as much as they could.

Kohaku shook them off.

He didn't want anybody touching Chihiro, he didn't want anything else to be worse.

You could hear the faint whispers of. 'what happened, where's their new baby,"

Kohaku just ignored them. He walked into the bath house.

A big crowd just behind him.

He stopped at the women's rooms, where Rin would be.

He knocked on the door.

His eyes never leaving Chihiro.

"Master may we help in anyway," The frog asked.

Kohaku answered his eyes never leaving Chihiro "Get the crowd away,"

The frog bowed and ushered the crowd out of the hall.

The door opened.

The only one that knew Kohaku and Chihiro so well stood there.

Her mouth opened.

A slight tear fell from her face.

She reached forward to touch Chihiro.

**_Hope this wasn't left at a really evil cliffy..lol.._**

**_Review and let me know what you think :D _**

**_To be Continued. _**


	3. Love's the Cure

**Thanks for all who reviewed **

**Sarneth the Binder - **Hehehe..enjoy...Thanks :D..I'm glad you like it.

**MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR - **Thanks...Here's the story..With another evil cliff at the end..I think..hehe..Enjoy

**Jessica - **Here it is..Enjoy :D..

**Shamanbabe - **Hopefully they'll get Kohiro back..Hopefully, his life is in Kohaku and Chihiro's hands. :D

"Don't," Kohaku said.

Rin gasped and drew her hand back.

"what happened," Rin whispered.

She continued. "Where's Kohiro,"

Kohaku looked up, tears in his eyes.

"Kohiro was taken, Chihiro's dying, what did I ever do to deserve such a thing," Kohaku asked, the tears falling slightly.

Rin reached forward and guided Kohaku into the room.

"She can go on the bed," Rin said.

Kohaku walked over and laid Chihiro gently on the bed.

He pulled the covers and rested them onto Chihiro.

He kissed her forehead and whispered. "I love you," before standing up fully.

He sat down on the edge. Taking chihiro's hand in his.

Slightly brushing her hand with his thumb.

Rin asked. "What happened,"

"We were going home, Dark Shadow, he took Kohiro away from us, said he wanted his soul, he slashed Chihiro with is sword, a slash from a shadow's sword kills the victim slowly eating it from the inside, Chihiro only has 48 hours to live before she is fully eaten," Kohaku said the tears falling.

He looked from Chihiro to Rin. "What if I don't see my son again, my wife, my queen, my only soul mate, she's dying in front of me Rin, and there is nothing I can do" he asked.

Rin placed a comforting hand on Kohaku's shoulder. "I.." she was cut off.

"I have to fight and win on Friday, 5pm sharp, I win, I get my son, and Chihiro's life back, he wins, everything is taken, Chihiro's life, Kohiro's life, my family will be no more, I cannot live without them Rin, I can't," Kohaku said, the tears falling.

His gaze turned back to Chihiro.

"You will win Kohaku, I know you will," Rin said confidently.

Kohaku looked up. "I can't Rin, I cannot open the gates to the world of the forgotten without Chihiro, only the both of us can open it, I cannot fight him alone, I need Chihiro's help too," Kohaku said.

"isn't there anything that we can give Chihiro to slow it down or possibly heal it," Rin asked.

Kohaku looked up. "There is only one cure to this, the sword that slashed her has to be destroyed, once it is, it can no longer eat away Chihiro's life," Kohaku answered.

"w.."

Kohaku broke down in tears.

He looked at Chihiro. His tears falling onto her.

"I'm so sorry Chihiro, I promise we will get our baby back, I'll do what ever it takes, even if it means risking my life," Kohaku said between sobs.

Kohaku slipped the crown of Chihiro's head.

He took his off as well.

He placed them on the side table, linking them together.

"If you don't mind Rin, can you maybe help me get my room ready, the one upstairs," Kohaku asked.

Rin bowed. "sure, I'll get you once it's ready," Rin said, walking out of the door.

Kohaku turned his gaze back to Chihiro.

"Stay alive for me okay," Kohaku pleaded.

'I am,' said a voice in Kohaku's head.

Kohaku broke down in tears "I'm sorry I didn't get our baby back," he said

IT continued. 'It's okay, you did everything you could to get our baby back, there is a cure Kohaku,'

"but the Evil Shadow said, there is no cure," Kohaku said.

'Well there is,' the voice said again.

Kohaku started. "h.."

'9 months not being allowed to walk around being pregnant with Kohiro, I read all the books in Zeniba's house, I read one it said going there heals anything normal magic cannot, it will re fill the life in the victim,' the voice said in his head.

"Where, what is it," Kohaku asked.

'The book was written in riddles it said powerful pure of love, kind in heart, the eyes of jade eye, from immortal to Man, his decision made only for one human, a human of brown eyes,"

"That's me, and the brown eyes, that's you" Kohaku answered.

'It also says that only he and the human of brown eye, knows who and what White Dark Light High means, I have no idea what it means, it also said that only pure love will guide the way, it says the human with jade eyes already knows the way, it says that the love of the two will guide them there safely, '

"White Dark Light High," Kohaku said aloud. His face filled with confusion.

'Only you know what White Dark Light High means,'

"How can I, I've never even heard of it,"

'If you don't find this Kohaku, I may not be able to help you tomorrow, only both of us together can defeat the dark Shadow, only the both of us have the power to sent him to the world of the forgotten,"

Kohaku stared out the window for a second his thoughts "White dark light high,"

He was more confused than on the day of his wedding.

Kohaku clicked his fingers, his smile from one end of his face to the other.

He said aloud. "It is White and also Dark, the Light of the High rising river, cures all, it's a river that lies in both Spirit world and Human, none have found this river before, this river is the river of love, it heals what magic cannot"

'K…Kohaku…y..you..have to…hurry, hurts," the voice said in Kohaku's head. The voice filled with pain.

"hold on Chihiro," Kohaku said, brushing his thumb over Chihiro's hand.

Kohaku placed the linked crowns on his head.

He then took Chihiro in his arms. Before he took off.

Rin walked into the room.

"You room is….re..ady," She said.

Kohaku stood by the window, both crowns on his head.

Chihiro in his arms.

"I'm taking Chihiro to the river that cures everything," Kohaku said.

Rin nodded. "No one has ever founded it before Kohaku, anyone that does go and find it never returns alive," Rin said.

"Rin, I need Chihiro to be fine and perfect before tomorrow, we need to fight him together," Kohaku said.

Rin nodded however she said sternly. "You return alive Kohaku, I swear if you don't return by tomorrow morning, I will personally wonder around this world looking for you two," Rin said.

Kohaku smiled. "I have to do this, for Chihiro," Kohaku said.

Rin smiled. "you know Kohaku, King Kohaku, ever since you and Chihiro met, you changed a lot you know, you are the real White Dragon, you and Chihiro deserve to be King and Queen," she did a slight bow.

Rin continued. "You will find the river of love, the pure love that you two share it will guide you to the river, love can never part the two of you, the love that is now in the Nushi family, is strong, you will get your son back, I know you will, good luck Kohaku, I'll see you tomorrow morning," Rin said, with a slight bow before she walked out of the door.

Kohaku chuckled lightly. He said in Rin's head. "I've waited for the correct moment to tell you Your true name Rin, it is is Rinako Utoki Shinjuku, I remember now, You were once the spirit to the Shinjuku forest, but the humans tore it down build buildings over it, that's why you are here,"

Outside Rin's head shot up. "I am Rinako Utoki Shinjuku," she shaked the tears away.

"my name, I remember now, I remember everything"

Rin rushed back to the room.

When she opened the door.

They were gone. She ran to the window.

All she saw was a slight glow in the sky.

Like a shooting star.

She smiled. "thank you," she whispered, a tear of happiness fell.

"Rinako Utoki Shinju, wait til I tell my hubby, " She said, smiling, she ran out of the room.

"I gave her name back Chihiro, now lets just get you healed, then we can get our son back," Kohaku said, with a smile. He took off faster.

"I love you so much Chihiro," Kohaku said.

**Hope you enjoyed it..**

**NOt too bad a cliffy ey? **

**Review**


	4. River of Love

**With the last chapter..it was the wrong chapter..Written wrongly although i recieved good reviews..lol..here's the good chapter. **

**Sorry about the mix up. **

**HOwever thank you too all who loved it anyway :D **

**Enjoy. **

Flying.

Flying in the sky.

Kohaku's eyes were wide open.

He closed his eyes for a moment.

Taking a short nap.

He held tighter onto Chihiro.

He buried his head in her hair.

Breathing in her scent.

When he awoke.

The sun was just slowly rising.

You could see the slight light coming from the distance.

HE smiled.

He looked down.

The small pool of water with a small water fall stood there.

Kohaku flew down.

He looked carefully at the sign.

He read aloud. " Rikato Hayami Nushi, mum…."

He looked carefully at the river.

The small waterfall fell.

Making small ripples in the water.

He flew straight down, a big splash in the water.

He shaked the water off his hair.

His hand rested on her forehead. Slowly guiding it's way through her hair.

"Chihiro," he whispered.

No response, her eyes still stayed closed.

Kohaku's tears started to fall. "Am I too late Chihiro,"

"Please wake up," he said, his tears falling.

"I love you too much for you to die now, please Chihiro, you need to wake up, so we can save Kohiro, please" Kohaku pleaded.

Kohaku looked to the sky. He shouted "Am I too late,"

His tears fell.

A soft whisper startled him "Ashiteru,"

He looked down at Chihiro.

Her eyes were open.

She gave him a small smile.

"Chihiro, ashiteru," He whispered, pulling Chihiro closer.

"Kohaku," Chihiro whispered again.

Kohaku pulled back, staring in her eyes.

"Where are we," She asked, looking around.

Her eyes only slightly open.

"Rikato Hayami Nushi river of love, it has the magic to heal what magic cannot," Kohaku said.

Chihiro's eyes started to water. "Where's Kohiro," She asked.

Kohaku looked away, his eyes filled with tears.

"We will get him back," Kohaku said confidently.

He turned back to Chihiro.

"I am so sorry, I did everything I could," Kohaku said.

Chihiro shaked her head. She pulled her self closer to Kohaku.

Her tears falling.

Her head resting in the small crack of his neck.

"Our baby is all alone in the darkness, with that evil shadow, I saw him Kohaku, shaking with fear, he will be frightened with fear through his whole life," Chihiro said.

Kohaku pulled back he wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"I know Chihiro," He said.

They were only concentrating on each of them, that they didn't realise a lady flying over.

Her voice startled them. They to the side. There floated a lady. Dressed in a light blue kimono. Her black hair was tied up in a small bun.

"Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi," It asked. Her voice was soothing, it comforted them. Made them feel like everything was fine.

Her voice was so mild.

Kohaku answered "Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi and Chihiro Ogino Nushi, King and Queen of this world,"

She smiled with a slight bow.

"I always knew you would make it great, a king, that I never expected, but there you are,"

Kohaku nodded slightly.

"Kohaku, my son, you have returned, Chihiro must be your wife," She asked.

Chihiro gave a smile. "It is nice to meet you Mrs Nushi," she said.

"A pleasure it is to meet my son's wife, my queen," Rikato said with a slight bow.

Kohaku looked confused. "Mother," He asked.

The spirit nodded.

"No one ever told me about you, why" He asked.

Rikato smiled. "You were the son of two great water spirits, we tried to keep you a secret, see the rule is that if two great spirits ever had a baby, it was granted it's own river, the Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi river, when they took you away, I never thought I would see you again, I've waiting for years now, waiting for you to return, it appears that you two were guided here, pure love I feel in both of you," She said.

"They took me away," Kohaku asked, curiosity filled his voice.

The lady nodded.

"Mrs Nushi, all this time, you have been here," Chihiro asked.

Kohaku still had Chihiro in his arms.

The lady smiled. "Yes, I have, you are a beautiful lady Chihiro, may I ask what kind of spirit are you,"

Chihiro glanced at Kohaku before answering. "Human," she said.

"Interesting, immortal, human," the lady said, looking from Kohaku to Chihiro.

"I'm mortal," Kohaku said.

The lady raised her brow. "Pure love," she answered herself.

"I did it to be with Chihiro," Kohaku answered.

"You two look cold in there, come follow me," She said.

Kohaku nodded.

The lady turned and walked, towards the water fall.

Kohaku looked at Chihiro.

"Can we trust that she is your mother Kohaku," Chihiro whispered.

Kohaku nodded. "we're doing this together, as long as we're together, we are fine," he said soothingly.

"Ashiteru," Chihiro whispered.

Kohaku smiled. He kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too, very much, and don't scare me like that again, jumping off my back, almost getting yourself hurt" he said.

Chihiro smiled.

Kohaku moved through the water, Chihiro still in his arms.

"How do you do that," Chihiro asked

"Do What," Kohaku asked.

"Swim in water, whilst carrying me," she asked.

Kohaku smirked. "Magic," he answering.

Kohaku stoped swimming, just at the water fall.

"You can go through it, you won't be wet, trust me," A voice said.

Kohaku looked at Chihiro.

"If I get wet mister, you are drying me," Chihiro said.

Kohaku chuckled slightly and swam.

"Wait, I want to try something," Chihiro said.

Kohaku stared.

She closed her eyes and lifted her right hand.

She opened her eyes. Using the energy she had.

She waved her hand.

A transparent force field, revolved around them.

Circling them.

Chihiro smiled. "I did it," she said.

Kohaku chuckled, he went through the water.

The water bouncing off the force field.

"You're getting as powerful as me Chihiro," Kohaku said.

Chihiro chuckled. "Jealous," she asked.

Kohaku laughed. "Never," he said.

Chihiro raised a bow. "Sure, not just maybe a little bit," She asked.

Chihiro looked into Kohaku's cheeky eyes.

"You wouldn't Kohaku," She said.

Kohaku threw Chihiro in the air, using his magic to hold her in air.

The water around them splashed.

The cave was dark. The only dim light coming from the water fall.

Kohaku waved his hand, Chihiro was floating upside down. Gravity pulling her hair down.

She crossed her hands.

"Kohaku, I can't do this, having fun whilst knowing that our son is out there suffering," Chihiro said, the tears building up in her eyes.

Kohaku lowered Chihiro back into his arms.

Chihiro stared into space.

"Hey," Kohaku startled Chihiro.

She turned her eyes. "We will get him back okay,"

She did a slight nod.

She buried her face in the crack of his neck.

"I am so afraid Kohaku," She whispered.

"I will always be here to protect you Chihiro there is no need to be afraid," Kohaku said warmly.

"I'm afraid for Kohiro, I'm afraid that I will never see him again, I'm afraid Kohaku, I only just gave birth to him no less then 4 weeks ago, he is still very small, he doesn't know how to look after him self Kohaku, he may..he may…" Chihiro said whispering the last bit.

"I will give my life up in return of his life if that was ever to happen," Kohaku answered confidently.

Chihiro pulled back looking into his eyes, her eyes filled with water. "Promise me Kohaku, Promise me that if that was ever to happen, you would not give your life up, if it ever happened, you will stay with me, you will not give it up for anything, promise me Kohaku," Chihiro said.

Kohaku had tears in his eyes. "I….I promise," he answered.

Chihiro hugged Kohaku tighter. "I love you, never leave me,"

Kohaku whispered slowly "I will never leave you even if I am alive or dead, in your heart is where my home is, and my heart made to be your home too, I love you always forever and I will never forget our love and the strength that it contains, You will always be in my heart forever, Chihiro Oginio Nushi, ashiteru.

"How long will it take us to get back to Aubruya," Chihiro asked.

"Approximatley 3 hours why," Kohaku asked.

"tomorrow's Friday Kohaku,we need to be prepared, maybe we can catch up with your mother some other time," CHihiro said.

"For our son," Kohaku whispered.

Chihiro rested her forehead onto Kohaku's.

"Hey, we will get him back, don't you doubt on it," Chihiro said.

"He's my only son Chihiro, my only child, one that is blood related to me, I can't go on living if there was no Kohiro around," Kohaku said.

"Listen to me, we are not going to give up so easily, he's my son too, we will get him back, afterall I did see our future son in our last battle,  
he looked to me at the age of 8, he will bealive in our arms soon enough Kohaku, beleive and we will get him back," Chihiro said.

Kohaku smiled. "Lets get him now," he said

Chihiro smiled with him.

"Mother," Kohaku called.

The lady spirit turned around. "Yes," she answers.

"We are very sorry but we have to go, we have to get our son back, I promise we will be back to visit you, but in the mean time, we have to get our future back, I hope you understand," Kohaku said.

The lady smiled. "If you need any help, there is no harm in asking," she said.

"This is our battle, however if we despretly need the help, we will let you know," Kohaku said.

The lady bent down, handing Kohaku a chain, at the end washalf a heart.

she handed the other side of the heart chain to Chihiro.

"When ever my assistance is needed, link the two hearts together, I will know instantly that help is needed for I can feel your love," Rikato said.

Chihiro did a slight bow.

"Thank you Mrs Nushi," CHihiro said.

Rikato bowed slightly. "The pleasure is mine, Lady,"

Chihiro slightly blushed. "You don't have to call me Lady, just Chihiro will be fine," Chihiro said.

Rikato gave a small smile.

"Go already, save your son," Rikato said.

Kohaku smiled.

He transformed into his dragon form, still holding Chihiro in his arms.

He gave one last wink to his mother before he flew off out the tunnel.

Chihiro heard Rikato's last whisper. "go forth and defeat him My King and Queen, for i know that the power that both of you posses are enough to defeat anything that crosses your love,"

As they flew through the sky.

Chihiro stared down at the world before her.

It almost seemed like everything was just perfect, like nothing exist just her and Kohaku.

They passed many villages filled with lights. Few buildings.

Many train stations.

She saw children running around.

Trees rustling as the wind blew.

She looked down at Kohaku's finger, that gold and silver twirl band.

She smiled, her fingers traced the ring.

The contact between skin, changed Kohaku's heart rate.

It seem to mellow down.

He quietly purred.

Chihiro smiled as Kohaku loosed his grip on her.

She shifted around slightly, getting into a comfortable position.

She closed her eyes.

Soon falling off to deep sleep.

**_Did you like what i changed ? _**

**_Anyway i hope you enjoyed it, i have to go now..I have so much homework it's just not funny. _**

**_but i'm laughing anyway ..lol _**

**_Review and let me know what you think :D _**

**_Again thank you all who review. _**


	5. Energy

The next time chihiro woke she was shocked to realise that she was sleeping on a curled up Kohaku.

He was still in his dragon form, his head was gently laid down next to Chihiro's form.

Chihiro smiled, she stroked Kohaku's head.

Kohaku's eyes stirred.

Even though he was still in his dragon form, he managed a smile.

Chihiro gently stroked his cheek.

The sun lightly shown down from the sky.

Kohaku shifted back to his human form.

"I just thought that you'd be more comfortable sleeping on me rather than the grass," Kohaku said, with a smile.

Chihiro smiled.

Kohaku stood up. "How about we get something to eat, before our battle," he asked.

"Exactly where are we," Chihiro asked, standing up.

"It was late when i stopped last night, we're about an hour away from Aubruya," Kohaku said, stretching.

"What's the time," Chihiro asked.

Kohaku looked at the sun.

"Half past 6 in the morning," he answered.

"We're certainly up early," Chihiro said.

Kohaku chuckled lightly.

"Chihiro what ever happens today.."

Chihiro placed her finger on Kohaku's lips.

"Tell me after the battle Haku," Chihiro said.

Kohaku smiled. "I like it when you call me Haku, it brings back old memories, of when we first met," Kohaku said.

Chihiro chuckled, and started walking into the forest, followed by Kohaku close behind.

"It's dark Chihiro, not exactly safe material," Kohaku whispered into Chihiro's ear.

Frowning Chihiro turned around. "Now why should we be afraid, afterall we are king and queen, and plus, you're Kohaku the great spirit of Nigihayami Kohaku Nushi, son of Rikato Hayami Nushi and Koji Nigi Nushi," she said.

"Wait, why don't i just get the food magically than look for it," Kohaku asked.

"I don't see why not," Chihiro said sitting on the closest boulder.

Kohaku walked over sitting next to her.

Where they were, was a small opening into the sky.

Trees about 10 metres of radius went around.

They were semi in the middle.

There were small bushes in the 10 metre radius.

The ground was filled of sand, hard light brown sand.

Kohaku looked at a small space infront of them.

He concerntrated hard.

Waved his fingerrs.

And a table appeared out of thin air.

Two chairs appeared on either side.

Kohaku was breathing heavily. "I'm afraid i've run out of energy, you'll have to get the food magically Chihiro," Kohaku said.

Chihiro stared at Kohaku opened mouth. "But Haku, I haven't tried this magic before, this is too advanced for me, I'm still in the semi advance level, i am not yet up to this stage, nor have i given it a go, what if something goes wrong and i accidently.."

A finger crept up and landed on her lips "Sshh, none of that will happen, just remember what i told you the first time I teached you how to use magic, clear your head, think only of what you want done and it will happen as thought,"

Chihiro nodded, one hand held Kohaku's.

She Thought ofa big meal, aplate filled of rice balls, another sushi and the last two bottles of water.

She closed her eyes, just thinking about what she wanted.

Her hand was in a fighting position.

She aimed her hand towards the table and opened it.

Much food fell from the sky, dozens of plates of sushi and rice balls, and dumplings.

3 Dozens of water fell from the sky.

Kohaku watched as it happened. his mouth opened wide.

It appeared that Chihiro had magically thought of a huge meal.

He merly muttered under his breath. "I think Chihiro's calculations of food was too much," he slightly chuckled.

Chihiro opened her eyes.

The sight before her shocked her.

There was food everywhere, on stones, on the table. where their feet were.

On their laps.

On their head.

Some on the tree.

You could barely see the ground.

Chihiro broke up in laughter. "I think I miss calculated," she said.

"I think so too," Haku said.

"Well, there's only one way of clearing all this food," Chihiro said with a smile.

Kohaku chuckled. "Lets get started, afterall we are doing this for Kohiro," Kohaku said.

One mention of that name, and Chihiro's smile vanished.

She stared up at the sky.

"Oh Haku, I can't seem to stay strong for Kohiro, every time I think of him, it's like every happy moment in my life is just drained out and filled with sadness" she sighed.

"You have no possible idea what I would do when I get my hands on that creature that has our son, I will personally make sure that he never sees the day of light again, that he vanishes and is forever locked onto the world of the forgotten," Chihiro said, pure hatred in her eyes.

Kohaku took her hand. "I miss him too, every time I think of him, it's like my heart smashes up into tiny pieces,I can't dwell in sadness forever soI believe that we will get him back, I do all of this just because there's a prize that I will earn when I win this, I get to see his beautiful smile again Chihiro, we will see him again Chihiro," Kohaku said.

"what you say is always true you know," Chihiro whispered.

the looked back down at Haku.

"I Love you so much, I'd hate to wonder what would happen if my parents had not insisted to go to this world," Chihiro said.

"The past was the past, let's just enjoy the future," Kohaku said with a reassuring smile.

He picked up a dumpling "Here eat this, you need energy if you want to save Kohiro," Kohaku said with a smirk.

Instead Chihiro leaned forward and bit a mouth full off the dumpling.

Kohaku brought the dumpling to his mouth and took a bite too.

Within Minutes, only a few plates were finished.

"What shall we do with the rest of the food," Kohaku asked.

Chihiro chuckled lightly. "How about we send this to my mother,I'm sure she'll love it," she said.

Kohaku smiled. "Good Idea,"

He waved his hand and all the food vanished.

He looked at Chihiro and said"Lets get our baby back, no matter what our son will have his turn of living through the years of his youth,"

Chihiro smiled. "The days of youth, oh how I miss them, no work, just play all day, although I would not trade childhood to now, I like it now, I'ma mother, and I'm married to one magical husband, who loves me so much, would risk his life for mine," Chihiro said.

Kohaku chuckled. "We will always remember the days, but we will never forget them, lets go forth and create our future Chihiro, whatever lies ahead of us, I know we will face it together, even if it means after death," Kohaku said, handing out a hand.

Chihiro took his hand.

With one final glance.

Kohaku transformed into his dragon form.

**_What do you think ? _**

**_To be COntinued _**

**_:D :D :D _**

**_review and let me know what you think :D _**

****


	6. Loss

**JUMPS AROUND>>>SCHOOL IS OVER>>>BUT THIS IS ONLY the end of HALF of Sememster 1...more like term 1..hehe...3 weeks holiday..yay yay yay...**

Kohaku and Chihiro stood at the spot where their son was taken from their very eyes.

Linked hands.

They stared in the distance.

Saying their last spell before the battle.

"What ever happens," Chihiro started

"Keep our souls together," Kohaku Followed.

"Forever," she said

"and ever," he said

"In all Eternity," she said

"We Shall be King," he said

"and Queen of this world," she said

"Even after death," he said

"May our Souls be together,"she said

"Forever bonded with our sons soul," he said.

"Living forever even after death as the Nushi Family," she said.

"Always, King, Queen and Prince of this world," Kohaku Finished.

The Dark shadow appeared before them.

"Right on time, ah, I see your wife is fully recovered, joy, I get to eat both my meals fresh and juicy," Dark Shadow said.

Kohaku's face filled with anger.

Kohiro appeared in Dark Shadows hands.

"Oh hello Kohiro, you know he's been a good boy latley..shaking away," Dark Shadow said followed with laughter.

Kohiro lay in his hand shaking with fear.

"KOHAKU," Chihiro shriked as she saw her poor baby lying there shaking with fear.

Kohaku's anger levels were rising.

He rised in the air and sent glow balls towards the Dark Shadows direction.

Below the creatures eyes. Chihiro used her new found magic.

She quickly vanished into thin air, in only a matter of seconds, she took her baby and re appeared behind Kohaku.

"hahahaha, you think these have any effect on me," Dark Shadow asked.

Kohaku smiled.

"Oh, but it seemed to draw the attention away from Kohiro," Kohaku said.

Dark Shadow looked down at his hands, Kohiro laid there no more.

Chihiro appeared behind Kohaku holding the little baby who laid in Chihiro's arms.

"What, how did," Dark Shadow asked confused.

"It's called the magic within," Kohaku said.

Chihiro continued. "The magic within me, was never really revealed, but thanks to these crowns specially made by the powerful river spirit of the west, it gives out magical powers only when I am in real need for it,"

Kohaku and Chihiro smiled.

"Really, lets see how fast your crowns can react to this," Dark Shadow yelled.

Sending a great force of fire their way.

Kohaku threw his body over Chihiro and Kohiro protecting them.

His eyes closed tight ready for the blast of fire.

Chihiro opened her eyes.

There infront of her, was a force field, everything else outside was wiped out.

Kohaku opened his eyes ready to expect the worse.

To his surprize he was perfectly fine, without a scratch.

He looked at Chihiro and down at Kohiro.

Kohiro had created the force field around them.

"Kohiro," Kohaku whispered.

Kohiro stopped his shaking.

He stared into his fathers eyes.

"My son, you saved our lives," Chihiro whispered, tears in her eyes.

Kohiro placed his hand around Chihiro's thumb, as if to say thank you for saving his.

His shaking body slowly subsiding.

Kohaku placed a comforting hand on Kohiro.

"No need to fear, mummy and daddy will never let anything like that happen to you again," Kohaku said to Kohiro.

Chihiro and Kohaku stood up. Walking throught the midst.

Still with Kohiro's force field around them.

Suddenly more fire bolts came down.

One knocking Chihiro out of the force field.

Kohiro still stayed inside with his father.

Both watched as Chihiro's arm was struck by the fire bolt.

"Chihiro," Kohaku cried.

"Haku," Chihiro pleaded, her eyes filled with tears.

'Am I going to die,' Chihiro thought.

Another bolt of fire came flying down, hitting Chihiro in the leg.

Kohaku leaped over to where Chihiro laid.

Her eyes closed.

Kohaku carried Chihiro, entering the force field.

Her lifeless form lying in his arms.

One arm holding Kohiro, the other Chihiro.

"Please, open your eyes Chihiro, I cannot defeat him, I need your help," Kohaku said, tears of his own falling onto Chihiro's face.

Chihiro laid there. No sound of breathing.

"How dare you take the life of my wife," Kohaku whispered.

The dust, and smoke around them cleared off. Revealing the little huddled family.

"I see, my fire bolts have punctured a hole in your precious wife," Dark Shadow said with a laugh.

Kohaku look from Dark Shadow to Chihiro.

His final decision.

He took Chihiro in his arms, Kohiro laid in her arms.

The force field still around them.

Kohaku used his magic to hold the two above air.

His other hand, pointed to the Dark Shadow.

'I am doing this for my Chihiro, whoz life was taken,' Kohaku thought.

"Be Gone, Evil Creature, for you shall be forgotten forever, never come back," Kohaku said, releasing a power he only just found.

The Power of Love.

Kohaku's crown glowed.

Energy from the crown, flowing to his hand.

Energy from Chihiro's crown flowing to his hand.

Kohaku waved his hand around, and the door opened.

The door, wooden bits falling apart.

The door opened.

Wails could be heard.

"Goodbye Dark Shadow, you will regret the moment you took my wifes life," Kohaku said.

Releasing the magic.

Dark Shadow screamed as he was being sucked into the vortex.

Every thing around them remained still.

Chihiro's lifeless body floated in the sky, next to Kohaku.

Her arms holding Kohiro.

Kohaku took back Chihiro in his arms.

His magic returning the family onto the ground.

He laid Chihiro down slowly.

Taking Kohiro in his arms.

"Come back to me Chihiro," Kohaku begged, tears faling.

His hands filled with blood.

"You cannot leave me," Kohaku yelled.

"Kohiro needs his mother," Kohaku continued.

"I need my wife," Kohaku said.

"Please," Kohaky shouted to the wind.

**_Is Chihiro going to magically be alive? Or is she gone forever? _**

**_Will Kohaku cope with the lost? What will he do next? _**

**_Review...Tell me if Chihiro should live or if she should be gone forever _**

**_Holidays now...So I won't take long to update..I hope :P_**

**_Goodnighty everyone _**


	7. Moments in the Future

**here it is..Sorry for the long wait guys. I was so busy this holidays..and well..School starts tomorrow..if i don't post it up now..I don't know when I'll post it up. **

**Had to go to Sydney and everything..Can't complain it was fun there. **

**Anyway here it is. Enjoy. **

**Thanks to: **

**leanne - **Okay..when you read this..you might notice..I did take your idea. thanks again for it.and thanks for reviewing..

**Jessica - **She's Alive. Chihiro's Alive. hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

**NitenGale -**Chihiro's living this time. hehe.thanks for the review.

**Spookey Freak - **She's alive and well. Lol..isomehow knew that most of you wouldn't want Chihiro to die..Honestly..Neither would I .

**Shamanbabe - **Sorry bout thespelling mistakes..I'll try and fix them up..hehe.Kohaky..well..uh..I...uh... Thanks for reviewing.

**MaNgA-bOy-LoVeR -**Lost forever..Nooo..She'salive don't worry..hehe. Thanks for reviewing.

Three years have passed since the battle with Dark Shadow.

I remember like it was just yesterday, the time when I held Chihiro in my arms. Pleading for her life.

"_Kamaji, you said that the medicine would work," I pleaded, tears falling from my eyes as I questioned Kamaji. _

_Chihiro was lying in my arms. _

_Rin stood next to Kamaji, carrying Kohiro. _

"_Just give it some time for the medicine to kick in," Kamaji said. _

_I turn back to my love. My hand brushing her hair. _

"_Please wake up Chihiro, for me," I pleaded, my tears falling on her face. _

_Minutes had past, and Chihiro made no difference. _

_Her eyes were still clasped shut. _

_The tears from my eyes were just pouring._

"_Please, I can't live without you Chihiro, open your eyes please, I love you too much for you to leave so soon," I begged, my eyes shut. _

_A small whisper startled me. _

"_I'm not going anywhere," _

_I looked down. _

_Her eyes were slightly open. _

_The happiness that ran through me, was so unimaginable. _

_I looked over at Rin and Kamaji. _

_They had tears of their own in their eyes. _

_I heard Kamaji whisper to Rin. "the end is always the beginning to the real story, huh," _

Here I sit, staring at Kohiro's sleeping form.

"I've always dreamed of being a father," I whisper.

He's so much like his mother.

The way he looks at me.

The way he holds my hand.

The way he says Daddy.

To this very day, I still feel him shiver.

I thought that maybe since 3 years have passed he would have stopped.

But I was wrong the touch of the Dark Shadow has become a scar to Kohiro. It has cursed him in a way.

"Kohaku," A voice called.

I look up to find Chihiro calling me over. Every other month we would come back to the Human world, to visit Chihiro's parents graves.

So that Chihiro can visit her parent's graves.

Naturally it has become a tradition.

Slowly I get up, trying not to wake Kohiro.

"Waaa,"

Too late.

I give Kohiro a smile. "Sorry buddy," I say, rubbing Kohiro's back.

Kohiro rubbed his eyes.

He smiled when he saw me.

"Did daddy wake poor Kohiro," Chihiro asked.

I laughed as I walked over to Chihiro.

"Mummy," Kohiro squealed.

His arms reaching for Chihiro.

Chihiro gave me a smile.

I passed Kohiro to her.

We stood there, the three of us.

My arm around Chihiro's shoulders.

Chihiro holding Kohiro.

The three of us stared at the graves.

I smiled.

"Lets go home," Chihiro said.

Home.

"Bou," Kohiro said excitedly.

"Yes Bou will be there, you can play with him when we get back," Chihiro said.

The tree of us walked to the Spirit World, wasn't too far from the Cemetery.

Awhile down the street Chihiro had passed Kohiro to me. I guess she was getting tired from carrying two children.

That's right two.

We're expecting another one, not so soon, in about 6 months.

Of course Kohiro doesn't know yet.

We're still waiting for the right moment.

"Cars," Kohiro said, pointing to the cars that drove past on the roads.

"My son knows more than me," Kohaku said.

Chihiro chuckled. She whispered. "And daughter,"

Chihiro has magical powers that let her see the child within her.

She tells me that it's a girl.

I've always wondered what it would be like to have a daughter.

Soon enough we reached the entrance to the Spirit World.

"Home," I say.

As we walked through the doors.

The crowns appeared on Chihiro's and my head.

I smiled when I saw the crown.

Kohiro struggled to go down.

So I placed him on the ground.

"Not too far Kohiro," I say.

Kohiro nodded.

"You look beautiful with the crown on," I say to Chihiro, taking her in my arms.

"And you look handsome, my king," Chihiro said with a slight bow.

"I wonder if our daughter will be as beautiful as you," I whisper in Chihiro's ear.

"Afterall Kohiro is as handsome as my dear husband," Chihiro said.

We paused for a moment.

Staring into each others eyes.

"I love you," I say to Chihiro.

She smiled. "I love you too,"

Kohiro returned, because I felt his hand on my leg.

I look down, correct enough he was there staring at me.

I slid my arms back to myself.

Bending down and picking up Kohiro.

"Lets go home," I say, looking in Chihiro's eyes.

"Lets," She whispers back.

As we walk back to the Bath house.

The smile never left my face.

At this moment, I feel like I've accomplished my goal.

I have a wonderful son, beautiful wife and a daughter coming soon.

My life is perfect at this moment, whatever the future holds.

We will face it, together. Chihiro, Kohiro, me and our daughter.

Though me and Chihiro won't be alive forever.

The throne will be passed down, from me to Kohiro.

Kohiro to his son.

And so on.

Our daughter however,she would be the Goddess to a river somewhere in the human world.

A goddess to a farely large river, for she is part of the Nushi Royalty family.

For all you know, she might even fall in love with a boy, and what has happen to me would be passed down to her.

I'll let fate decide that one.

A part of me and Chihiro will always remain here in the Spirit World even after death.

We will always be the King and Queen of the Nushi Throne.

No matter what, We are the ones to begun this throne, only we have the power to end it.

But till that decision comes. I'll enjoy life as it is now in the present.

I look over at Chihiro.

She smiles.

Our hands linked. It never really is the end.

I remmeber someone that once said, the end is always the beginning to the real story.

**_This is it..The End. _**

**_I'm still thinking though if I might write one..like..deep into the future when Kohiro is like 15 and Chihiro and Haku are like, in their 40's. About their daughter...She'll be bout 12. I think..ifmy maths is correct.._**

**_But i'mstill not sure. _**

**_Let me know if you want me to write one. _**

**_D _**

**_Review and let me know what you think. _**


End file.
